It's okay to be maid
by tomatepompom
Summary: Like every year, the first and second years at Samezuka have to wear a maid dress for the festival, but Momotarou absolutely dislikes it. Sousuke helps him changing his mind. BoyxBoy. Rated M for smut. Pairing: SouMomo.


''Senpaiii? Why do we have to wear a _maid outfit_? I thought only girls wear those things! I want to look cool, wearing a butler outfit like Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai does.'' Momotarou whines, tugging the skirt of his frilly maid dress.

''C-Calm down, Momo-kun. It's a Samezuka swim team rule. A reserve maid cafe! The first years and second years are maids and the third years butlers. I miss Rin-senpai's maid outfit now. He looked so amazing in it last year.''

''Rin-senpai in a maid dress? I don't think that's cool.'' Momotarou mumbles. Dresses are girly and he is _not_ a girl. He wants to look cool, not girly.

''Momo-kun, are you ready? The festival is about to start. We have to go to Rin-senpai and the others. Let's go.'' Nitori says and starts to walk ahead.

The redhead follows his senpai with a groan. This dress isn't easy to walk in. The skirt bounces when he walks. It's so annoying. Thank god the skirt's long enough to hide his boxers although. Otherwise it would look really stupid.

''Rin-senpai! Momo-kun and I are ready, too!'' Nitori calls.

As if. Momotarou is not ready _at all_. How is he supposed to pick up chicks like this? No girl falls for a guy in a dress. No way. Girls only like men in butler outfits, like his senpais does. They at least look cool.

Momotarou stands in line with the other first - and second years, to start the café. Rin tells them what to do. They have to be nice to all costumers and take their orders, if they want to take a picture with them, they should just accept it.

Rin announces they have to start now and walks away with the other third years. The first and second years get ready, too and wait for the costumers to come in. This is going to be a long day.

It gets quite busy actually at the cafe. Lots of males walk in with either their girlfriend or just female friends. Sometimes even with their sister. Dammit, this is no fun. He has no chance at all to talk to a chick like this. He looks rather grumpy as someone tries to order something.

Sousuke notice this and decides to walk up to him, standing behind him and leans down near his ear. ''Mikoshiba, you've got work to do, not spacing out and look angry. That's not attractive.''

The redhead jumps and turns around to face the other. ''Senpai- B-But that's because this dress is so stupid. It's girly and kinda short- I hate it.'' He whines, pouting.

The elder sighs and places a hand on Momotarou's shoulder, leaning down once more to mumble in his ear. ''Meet me in the changing room when everyone's gone and done. Also, leave the dress on.'' And he straightens his postition again to walk away, serving his costumers.

The otter boy blinks and watches the upperclassman go, wondering why and what it was for. He glances away a bit. He spots Rin near and quickly goes back to work.

Finally, after a long day of serving costumers and having to go on pictures, it's over.

Rin tells everyone to line up, saying they have done a good job and that they can change now and go home. Everyone go to the changing room, Nitori noticing Momotarou not walking. ''...You're not going to change, Momo-kun?''

''Ah- I really have to go to the bathroom now. I'll change after that!'' He says and quickly moves to run to the bathroom. Nitori watches the other go, a bit confused. The second year then shrugs and goes to the changing room to finally get out of the dress.

Only when he's sure everyone's gone, he gets out and moves to go back to the changing rooms. He sees Sousuke is waiting there, out of the butler outfit. He is standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. ''...Oh, there you are.''

''S-Senpai, why do I have to wear the dress still and why were you waiting for everyone to be gone?'' The redhead asks, a bit insecure.

Sousuke doesn't say a word and gestures for Momotarou with a hand to come closer. The younger does as the other wants and steps up to the upperclassman. He really is wondering why Sousuke wants him to wear the maid dress now. The taller male leans down a bit to whisper in Momotarou's ear. ''...Because it's beautiful on you and I want you to know that. To show you that.''

At this, Momotarou blinks and his face turns red slowly. ''W..Wha...- But, senpai- I-'' He has no words. He doesn't know what to say. Sousuke pulls back with a smile, amused to see how red Momotarou's face is right now and can't bring out proper words to say. Cute.

''Come.'' Sousuke says and takes his hand to lead him to a somewhat darker place in the changing room. Momotarou just follows the other with still a bright blush on his face. Sousuke moves Momotarou against the wall, his back pressing against it.

''S...Senpai, what are you going to do?'' Momotarou asks, looking up with the same blush on his face. It's a bit dark in here and Sousuke is so tall.

''I already told you. Showing you how beautiful you are in this dress.'' He replies, leaning in closer.

''Yeah, but, why- _hmf_-'' He can't finish his sentence as he feels Sousuke's lips being pressed against his. He doesn't really protest that much although. He is just a bit surprised, that is all. He can feel Sousuke placing a hand on his cheek and one arm wrapping around his waist. The younger then tries to move his arms around Sousuke's neck.

Sousuke's arm around his waist rubs his back lightly, playing with the ribbon of the apron which is tied on his back. Momotarou just let him. The apron is tight anyways, so he is wanting for it to get loose.

Finally Sousuke does what Momotarou is wanting him to do, untying the apron for him and letting it slide down to the floor. Such a relief.

Sousuke can feel Momotarou relaxing more in the kiss right now and deepens the kiss. Momotarou's arms are wrapping a bit tighter around Sousuke's neck, especially when the other licks his lips and asks for entrance.

Momotarou parts his lips, allowing sousuke to dart his tongue inside. He tenses again. It feels so weird. Sousuke is moving his tongue around in his mouth, soon meeting his tongue with Momotarou's and messing with it.

The shorter male's legs are trembling. Sousuke is too tall to kiss like this. He is almost clinging onto him to reach him. The kiss soon gets broken off although, for air. Momotarou is panting a bit, trying to catch his breath and loosening his arms a bit around Sousuke's neck.

The third year stares at him. Momotarou already looks like a mess, just from kissing. He glances down a little, noticing the trembling legs. He has an idea then. His arms move down to hoist Momotarou up against the wall. The redhead's eyes widen and let out a small yelp, quickly wrapping his arms back around the other's neck.

''Y-Yamazaki-senpai, what are you-''

''Better?'' He asks.

''Eh?''

''Is this better?'' He asks again, staring at Momotarou who is staring back at him with big eyes. They are on the same eye level now and the boy glances down a little before nodding slowly.

''...Yeah, better.'' He replies. Sousuke smiles at this and leans in again to kiss him on the lips, moving his tongue back inside of Momotarou's mouth again to continue their make out.

As their make out goes on like this and feels Momotarou is completely relaxed, he moves a hand down to Momotarou's thighs. He places a hand down there and moves it up underneath the skirt. A soft moan escapes Momotarou at this, body shivering.

Sousuke can't help but smirk in the kiss, sliding the skirt up more. He wants to hear that again. He wants to make Momotarou moan more, for him. Momotarou's body is shivering with pleasure now, wrapping his legs tight around the other's waist.

The elder pulls a bit away from the kiss when he feels Momotarou's boxers. ''No panties?'' He teases.

Momotarou's face turns red again at this. Stupid Sousuke and his teasing. ''I-I won't wear such things! That's even more embarrassing!'' He can hear Sousuke chuckling.

''I was kidding.''

''Hmf.'' The boy huffs and the other leans down to start pressing kissing into Momotarou's neck, who shivers lightly and tilts his head back to give him more space. He sighs a bit at the tickling feeling in his neck.

Sousuke's kisses down Momotarou's neck, licking the skin here and there and sucking lightly on it, making Momotarou moan again and wrapping his arms more around him.

His legs are trembling again. Crap. It is starting to feel good and it's only just his neck. He feels Sousuke's hand is moving up more, too. Up to his chest to start to play with one of his nipples. He bite his lower lip at this. Crap, he doesn't want to be loud either or anything, because, what if someone is still around here and catches them doing...this? He doesn't want that.

The other pulls away a bit frto move his mouth to his ear. ''It's okay...Momo. No one is here.'' He whispers, the boy's body shivering more as he feels his breath against his ear.

''But...Yamazaki-senpai, _ah_-'' A soft bite in his ear cuts him off.

''Sousuke. Call me 'Sousuke'.''

''But...S...Sousuke.'' He doesn't even finish his sentence, letting the other suck in his neck again and play with his chest. He'll just enjoy from this moment now, letting Sousuke please him and do whatever he wants.

The third year leaves his chest again to let it wander down, dipping his hand inside of Momotarou's boxers and only to feel something hard. He smirks against his neck. Seems the redhead is finally enjoying himself.

''Y...Yama...Sousuke, ah.'' The boy pants and moans when he feels Sousuke's hand stroking his erection. Shit. One hand moves from the neck to cover his own mouth, trying to be quiet. So embarrassing.

''Don't hide your voice, Momo.'' Sousuke grunts, looking at him with a frown. ''We are alone, I told you.''

''B..But you never- _hah_- k-know.'' He squirms, legs shifting and clinging. He is slipping down with his body, Sousuke hoist him back up again.

''Momo.'' He says, his hand leaving his erection and moving them up to remove Momotarou's hand rom his mouth, only to place his own fingers on front of them. ''Suck.''

They don't have lube in here, so this will be a bit hard to do although, hopefully the spit will work out.

The redhead listens and parts his lips, Sousuke slips in two fingers in his mouth and the boy starts to lick and suck on them. Feels weird. A third soon gets added.

The elder watches the younger suck on his fingers. Now he can't wait to undo his own tight feeling pants. They're growing so very uncomfortable.

Sousuke only pulls his fingers out when he deems they are slick and wet enough. He slides them back down to Momotarou's entrance, pushing a finger inside. It isn't hurting for momotarou yet, just a bit weird. The taller one wiggles his finger a little, beofre adding a second. This makes Momotarou hiss a little bit in pain although.

''S...Sousuke...'' He whines, clinging more onto him. He pants Momotarou's back with his free hand, trying to make him relax. He is so tight around his fingers.

''Ssh...Relax.'' Sousuke whispers, wanting the other to relax already and feel comfortable. The back rub seems to work a tiny bit and Sousuke starts to move his fingers slowly, spreading them a bit to stretch the redhead. He soon adds a third finger.

Momotarou is panting and squirming. ''S-Senpai...hng...Senpai.'' He whines.

''It's okay, Momo. It's okay. do you want to stop?''

Momotarou shakes his head at this. ''N..No. It's just...it _hurts_.''

''I know it does. I know. Just try to relax, okay? It'll hurt less that way. I promise i'll make you feel good, okay? So...just relax...''

The boy tries his best to relax around Sousuke's fingers. When the other feels him relaxing, he curls his fingers and the boy let out a gasp, body trembling and a soft moan follows him. ''S...Senpai, f-feels good..ah.''

''Heh, I can guess so.'' He smirks. ''Do you think you can handle more than this to make it feel more good?'' He then asks. The boy gives a weak nod and a tightly squeeze with his arms around his neck to let the other know. The elder smiles at this and soon pulls his fingers out.

Momotarou feels a little empty, his hole clenching on nothing but air. Sousuke moves a hand down to his own pants to undo them and stroke his own erection a bit before placing his hands on Momotarou's hips to guide his erection to his entrance. He slowly pushes inside.

Momotarou is clinging more onto him again and bite his lower lip, groaning. It hurts so much. ''Ow...ahn...ow...'' He groans, almost feeling like crying actually.

Sousuke rubs his back again with a hand. ''I know this hurts, but, please, relax. You're hurting me too like this. Please, Momo. like I said, I'll make you feel good, I promise.'' The boy soon relaxes a little ad his body sinks down on Sousuke's erection. He feels so filled up right now. It still hurts. There is this burning feeling inside of him.

The elder leans down a bit with his face to press kisses against Momotarou's neck to distract him and reaches down to stroke his erection. Hopefulyl this works to relax him more.

It does. Momotarou's body shivers and he starts to moan softly, wiggling a bit even with his hips. Sousuke starts to move slowly at this, not being able to hold back anymore.

''_Ah_- s-senpai-!'' He gasps at the moving. It is still hurting a litle, but not as much. ''Senpai, I-I'm still wearing the dress-''

''I told you to leave it on, didn't I? So it won't be taken off either right now.''

''But it might get dirty-''

''Don't care, can wash it later.'' He says and holds Momotarou tightly as he moves somewhat more into him. God, this boy feels so good.

The redhead's groans soon turn into louder and pleasured moans, liking the feeling of sousuke thrusting into him. Especially when he hits that one spot inside of him which makes him feel so good. He let out a loud moan and gasp, tilting his head back.

Sousuke can't help but smirk. Good. This is good. He continues trying to hit that spot inside of the boy to make him feel good even more, wanting to hear him more and make him come.

Momotarou keeps moaning Sousuke's name over and over, a soft 'senpai' here and there, too. The third year grunts Momo's name.

It doesn't tke long for Momotarou anymore to come, moaning and calling his upperclassman's name with a small cry, dirtying the dress. Sousuke groans as he feels momotarou clenching around him and it doesn't take long for him to come inside of him.

When they're both done, they are gasping and panting for air. Momotarou keeps his arms and legs wrapped around Sousuke, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. ''Senpai...''

''Do you still think it's stupid to wear a dress?'' Sousuke asks, pushing some hair out of Momotarou's face.

The boy shakes his head slowly and shrugs. ''If...If it's for you...then it's not, I suppose.'' Sousuke smiles at this and kisses his lips.

''Am glad.''


End file.
